


Take My Hand

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random girl holds Liam’s hand on the train home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)

The tube stop that Liam gets on at after school is always pretty busy. There are always people milling around, waiting for the train so they can go home or get to somewhere else, so it’s nothing unusual when she gets bumped or brushed passed.

She’s heading for her stop when she feels someone’s hand brush against her own. She glances up but sees no one lingering. She ignores it and comes to a stop where her train should be pulling up any minute. She gets bumped again by a guy a little while later and he doesn’t even look over his shoulder to apologise as he bustles passed her. 

Liam rubs her arm where he hit and she sighs. The train pulls up a moment later and she breathes a sigh of relief, stepping off the platform. She’s pushed a little more as she makes her way to an empty space to stand. There’s no sitting room available at all and it’s a little squashed, but she only has to endure two stops before she can get out.

There’s laughter as a group of people enter the train and Liam is shoved a little more. She bites back a comment as the train gives a jolt and takes off from the station. She keeps a count in her head of how many stops she has to wait before she can get off and away from the sheer amount of people crammed into the small space.

All of her thoughts, however, flit out of her mind when someone’s hand slides against her own, lacing their fingers together. She looks down to see that yes, she isn’t hallucinating, that someone is _definitely_ holding her hand. It’s warm, she thinks. It’s soft and flecked with specks of paint. She squeezes the hand ever so slightly and gets an automatic squeeze back. 

“Umm,” she starts. The girl who’s holding her hand doesn’t hear her, though. She reaches out and taps her on the shoulder. “Hi,” she tries again.

The girl smiles at her. She’s unfairly beautiful, Liam thinks. Her eyes are captivating and Liam momentarily forgets her own name as she looks into them.

“Hi?” the girl says, an amused look on her face.

“Umm, you’re holding my hand?” 

The girl blinks at Liam and then looks down to their entwined hands. “Oh!” she says, immediately letting go. Liam’s hand is suddenly cold. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise.”

Liam gives her a small, reassuring smile. “It’s okay,” she replies. “I just wanted to let you know in case you thought I was weird or something.”

The girl laughs. It sounds beautiful. “Why would I think you’re weird?” she asks. “I’m the one who grabbed your hand instead of my friend’s.”

Liam looks passed the girl to see a bunch of other girls all talking and laughing. They’re all kind of pressed together in the small space so Liam understands how easy it was to take hers by mistake.

“I’m Zayn,” the girl says. “Just so you know who was holding your hand.”

“Liam,” she replies with a smile.

“Well, Liam,” Zayn starts. “I’m sorry to have invaded your space. This is my stop, though, so I’ll see you around.”

Liam glances up. It’s her stop too. “I get off here, too,” she replies.

Zayn grins at her, her tongue pressed against the backs of her teeth. It’s only then that Liam realises what she’s said.

“Oh! No! I mean. Um, this is my stop too,” Liam babbles.

Zayn laughs. “C’mon,” she says. “Let’s _get off_.”

Liam isn’t sure if that’s an invitation or if Zayn is just being cheeky but she follows her off the train anyway. Zayn’s friends walk ahead of her by a few paces, seemingly uncaring that Zayn is now walking with some random girl. 

Liam gets shoved again by someone passing by and Zayn grabs for her hand, pulling her close.

“This is why we hold hands,” Zayn says, lacing her fingers in Liam’s own. “People tend to be rude around here, and it’s easier to stick together if we hold hands.”

Liam nods, blushing. “Okay,” she replies. Zayn squeezes her hand and leads Liam along, trailing after her friends. 

“Do you live around here?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Liam replies. “My house is a few streets over.”

Zayn smiles. “Cool, mine too. We’re going to get coffees from the café Harry works at, want to come?”

“Alright,” Liam agrees. They follow along behind Zayn’s friends and a few minutes later, Liam finds herself entering a small café that she’s never seen before. She isn’t sure how she missed it, living so close, but she guesses that’s because London is so big. 

Everyone orders a drink and as Liam sits down at a table with Zayn and her friends, she suddenly feels overwhelmed. She fiddles with her hands until Zayn speaks up, introducing her. Liam gets smiles from all three girls, Niall, Louis and Harry. They seem friendly enough, Liam thinks. 

“So you just held her hand?” Niall asks as she sips some of her frappuccino, looking amused as her gaze settles on Liam. 

“Yeah,” Liam replies. 

Niall cracks up laughing. “That’s brilliant,” she says. “I should try that the next time I meet a cute girl.”

Zayn smiles and Liam blushes. “Leave it,” she says lightly. 

Liam busies herself with her drink, trying to get her blushing under control. She doesn’t normally blush, but Zayn is gorgeous and she seems so lovely so far. Liam wants to get to know her a little more. 

Zayn’s friends are different from the few friends Liam has in school. They all seem so much more grown up. Liam isn’t sure if that’s just because they all go to normal school while Liam is in a private school or not but they seem a lot more relaxed. Niall laughs happily and loudly, and nothing seems to bother her at all. Louis and Harry, while they seem to come as a package deal, both have tales about their separate lives as well as their joined one.

And Zayn. Liam’s unsure if she’s been staring at Zayn this entire time with heart eyes, and she doesn’t really want to have it confirmed but Zayn is something else. She talks so passionately but so softly as well. She has flecks of paint on her hands and she is passionate as she speaks about her art work. 

Everything about these girls entices Liam and she finds herself wanting to get to know them a little more.

“My shift is about to start,” Harry says after a few more minutes. “Will you pick me up later?” she asks Louis, turning to face her.

“Count on it,” Louis replies. She lifts her chin and Harry kisses her sweetly. Liam glances away, feeling somewhat intrusive.

“Yeah, I’d better go,” Niall says. 

Liam glances at her phone, seeing the time. “Me too.” She picks up her bag and slings it over her shoulder. 

“Can I walk you?” Zayn asks as Liam stands. 

Liam nods. “Yeah,” she replies. “I’d like that.” 

They say their goodbyes and go their separate ways. On three separate occasions on the walk to Liam’s house, Zayn’s hand brushes against her own. After the third time, Zayn reaches over and slips her fingers easily between Liam’s own.

Liam spends a lot of the walk listening to Zayn talking about her school English assignment and the book she’s reading. 

“I’m not that good at English,” Liam admits sheepishly. “I’m really bad at it, actually. I’m more of a sports girl.”

Zayn gives her a sideward glance. “Maybe you just need someone to help you?” she starts. 

“Maybe but the girls at my school are either too smart or too snobby for me to ask,” Liam replies.

Zayn stops them in their tracks. “I was offering, silly,” she says with a grin.

“Oh!” Liam replies, her eyes widening. She feels stupid for not realising. “I… Yeah, that would be great.”

Zayn squeezes her hand gently and they keep on walking. “We can meet at the café after school, if you like? Since we get the same tube stop.”

Liam nods emphatically. “I’d love that,” she replies. “I need all of the help I can get.”

They come to a stop outside of Liam’s house and she bites her lip, not willing to let go of Zayn’s hand just yet or for this moment to end, no matter how bizarrely it started out. 

“How about tomorrow, then?” Zayn offers and Liam nods.

“It’s a date,” she replies before cringing. “I… It’s not. Oh, crap.”

Zayn just laughs. She leans forwards and pecks Liam on the lips. “It’s a date,” she whispers. She squeezes Liam’s hand once more before she walks off, grinning at Liam over her shoulder as she does. Liam chews on her bottom lip as she watches Zayn walk away, her heart thudding a little harder in her chest. She all but skips inside, excitement bubbling in her stomach at the thought of seeing Zayn again tomorrow. She hopes that Zayn will hold her hand on the tube again too.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 25 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
